masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Mass Effect 3 Wishlist: What Do You Want to See?
Mass Effect 3 is coming, and I'm sure every single person who has played the past two games is just waiting in anticipation. But I'm sure everyone had some problems with ME1 and ME2, and some hated the new things they incorporated into the second game, while others loved it. So my question to the community is this: If you were lead project designer, what would YOU put in ME3? What would YOU change? What would YOU keep? I'm talking gameplay elements, overall design, and whatever else you can think of that would make the final game the Mass Effect 3 of your dreams. NO STORYLINE ELEMENTS OR PLOT TWISTS though, since I'm sure each of us has their own opinion of how the ME story should play out, and any real fan of the ME series would probably have different characters who made different choices in order to see what happens anyway. My personal wishlist is as follows: 1. UNLIMITED AND BETTER SAVES - For Christ's sake, let's not make the PC version a console port. I've got the disk space, lemme use it, Bioware. In that light, I would have also liked a save system which allowed me to change the NAME of a saved game, since half of my saves look like "Save (insert # here) - SR-2 Normandy". 2. BRING BACK UNLIMITED AMMUNITION - The thermal clip issue has been a long debate since the second game came out. I just thought the original system of overheating rather than an ammo system made Mass Effect unique. I've explained why I liked the system and why I don't like the new one on the forums, and I've even offered a sort of middle ground solution (adopting the overheating system like in ME1, but if the weapon overheats, it stays unusable until you insert a thermal clip - which would still stay true to the original ME1 system but also force you to think before simply firing like a crazed maniac). Nevertheless, some people will defend the ammo system with their own reasons, and I respect that. Like I said, this is a wishlist, and this one just happens to be mine. 3. SKIP CUTSCENES - Every Mass Effect cutscene is done beautifully. Art direction, voice acting, graphics and sound. That doesn't mean that a long cutscene should hijack my game and force me to watch it EVERY SINGLE TIME. Sometimes, you just need to kill something, right then and there, and you don't want to have to watch something you know by heart to get to it. 4. SKIP DIALOGUE - I don't have as much of an issue with the dialogue wheel choices not matching exactly what Shepard says (though it wouldn't hurt to have what he actually says and what the wheel says be a little closer to each other), but for the love of god, let us skip whatever dialogue we know inside and out without the risk of accidentally choosing a Paragon/Renegade choice. ME2 improved on this problem. In ME1 skipping ahead using SPACEBAR almost ensured you selected a choice from the wheel accidentally. ME2 reduced the problem by introducing a delay before the wheel came out, so you could skip ahead sooner without accidentally choosing, but the problem was still there nonetheless. 5. IMPROVED VEHICLE MECHANICS - The Mako handled like a beached whale, but was a tank that delivered a heavy punch. The Hammerhead felt like it was of tissue paper, but was extremely quick and nimble, but it lacked decent firepower and was incredibly inaccurate. Despite the fact that it fired homing missiles, it couldn't target airborne targets effectively. Overall, I liked the combat in the Mako better. The Hammerhead gets props only because handling it was a breeze (compared to the Mako, anyway). If I had a choice, put the armor and weapons of the Mako (along with its targeting) on the Hammerhead, and keep the Hammerhead's speed and maneuverability. Why? Because the Hammerhead forced you to fight a certain way---fire a few shots, move out of the way, fire a few shots, move out of the way, rinse and repeat. In the Mako, you could actually stand and bang, or adopt a similar hit-and-run tactic. 6. MINING/ECONOMY - Truth be told, I didn't mind the mining element of ME2. It was certainly a vast improvement over the UNC Collection missions in ME. But the way the economy was in ME2 (vanilla, sans DLC) it was difficult to collect necessary resources (including CREDITS) until nearing game's end. Would be nice to see a game where we can afford all the upgrades we want (not that it should be easy, but at least more easily attainable) without having to scrounge for it. 7. ARMOR/WEAPON UPGRADES/CUSTOMIZATION - One of my gripes about ME2 was the fact that Bioware decided to make ammunition types powers rather than actual ammunition types. An enjoyable aspect of ME1 was the ability to choose upgrades for armor and weapons at the drop of a hat. Going through an army of geth? Tungsten rounds. Husks? Antipersonnel. Trying to deal with asari commandos? Go for biotic defense. Shields weak? Slam in an upgrade. In ME2, the armor customization is quite nice to look at, but it would have been nice to include a few upgrades in there that allowed us to choose the kind of protection we want without having to change the look. As for weapons, who can forget the Scram Rail + Snowblind rounds. I can understand how Bioware wanted a more free-flowing game by removing these options and incorporating them as powers (as doing so removed the need to pause, go into your inventory, select your weapon, select upgrades, then do the same for your teammates, thus giving you more time to be in the heat of battle), but at least some weapon customization would be nice. 8. RANDOM MISSIONS - It would have been nice if we could play a few randomized missions, just for a nice change of pace. I know that seems awfully cliche, but it would be a welcome distraction if we could just plop down on a random planet, kill a bunch of pirates/mercenaries/geth or whatever, then rescue a hostage/blow up a building/retrieve critical data, etc. And if you're the type who doesn't want to do those sorts of things, then you could simply ignore them. 9. ZOMBIE WALK - Please bring back the original walk animation of Shepard. The ME2 walk animation looks exactly like what I said---zombie walk. Either that or it looks like Shepard was anally probed by a very long---well, I'll leave it to you to finish that sentence. 10. TALI'S FACE - Yes, I know I said I wouldn't include any story elements. In my defense, it's not really a story element--more like a personal demand. Every fan of hers wants to see what's under the helmet. If Bioware doesn't show it I will be royally PO'd. That's about it for me. I'll add more I guess if I think of anything else. What about you guys out there? Whaddya think? Your wishlists? Rath101 06:46, January 30, 2011 (UTC) -If I may I'll respond point-by-point: 1. I'm console, so I don't have the same complaint and haven't even used up all the available save slots on the console. But I 100% agree that the names of saves should be editable or at least more distinct, having to remember or write down individual playing hours to distinguish saves (my method) was a pain. 2. Haven't played ME1, so I can't favor overheating over reloading. I did find it inconvenient how often I ran out of ammo on a preferred weapon only to find that the enemies I just killed either dropped no ammo or it "dried-up" before I got it. I don't know if that's a real thing, but I swear on an early ME2 mission I saw an ammo cylinder "disappear" in front of me. I'm usually a fan of the bodies of slain enemies lying around for a while, but i know this slows performance esp. with ragdolling involved. Still i'd prefer walking over weapons dropped next to bodies, maybe a button prompt to "strip" the gun or scan it with the omni-tool would feel a bit more authentic... 3. I think you could skip cutscenes in ME2, so that got fixed. 4. Did have a few problems with this, there should be a full stop for each wheel that can't be activated by the same button for "skip." 5. Again, didn't get to use the Mako. Liked the Hammerhead okay but the bigger environment didn't look as good as the shooter parts. I'm thinking of the bushes on Aite that would appear and recede as you neared them. 6. Bit of a gripe with this, but I really wanted that No One Left Behind trophy so I did all the anomalies and side missions and DLC before beginning the Reaper IFF mission. However, I was still unable to completely get all the weapons and shields upgrades, nor could I completely clean out all the stores: With the whole game completed, I was still lacking some 300,000 credits needed for upgrades on Illium. 7. Looking at videos of ME1 it seems like maybe a cooler experience to have separate upgrades applicable to any weapon or armor rather than shield upgrades for armor, and powers for ammo. Would be nice to have at least 4 biotic or tech powers that weren't ammo upgrades. Especially on lower difficuties where weapon upgrades are negligible. Also, if there are full armor sets like the blood dragon, terminus, etc. I did dislike having some of the most dramatic scenes having a fully-helmeted Shepard. I mean, the facial expressions are no Heavy Rain, but I'd still like something where Shepard removes his helmet for certain cutscenes. Either that or have more opportunities to change armor (before missions, at stations within the level, etc.) 8. I think the anomalies in ME2 would satisfy the criteria of "random missions." But, as I've said before, I played all of them and disliked the monotany of landing, killing some geth/blue suns/husks/blood pack then activating/deactivating a console/rescuing hostages got a little old. There were only a few unique mission that were truly memorable: visiting the Normandy wreckage on an ice planet, reactivating a colony's solar shield, a mining cave overrun by husks. Other that that, all rest were just just shooting, moving forward, maybe a mini-boss at the end... 9. I don't know if this is what you mean, but i did kind of have a problem with Shepard jogging everywhere even on his own ship. There should be a quickish walk available but also the jog or run should also be available on the Normandy and on civilized planets cause once you're familiar with the ship and cities, it would be stultifying to have to walk everywhere, but early in the game, a walk would enrich the experience being able to look around the environment and look at everything. 10. On this I flip-flop, they could make it a hard choice and have it be so you can restore the quarian homeworld and see them without suits, but at the cost of Tali's life. Or they just always keep it a mystery. Either way, unless ME3 is a MASSIVE game, it seems there will be more games in this universe, I mean, the next game is summarized as uniting the different races to defend Earth from a direct Reaper attack. So implicit in that, to me, anyway, is a few more alien recruits then most of game would take place on various cities. If the trailer has any bearing on the finished game, I guess London would be one city to defend. Theoretically, they could make a couple games off of this, certainly they could make a whole game with several new characters dozens of levels and a bunch of mini-bosses and maybe four or five Reaper big bosses and that could all just take place in Europe and be a good 40 hour game, I think. But still there would be a dangling plot thread of the seemingly inevitable confrontation with the Illusive Man. If you save the Collector base at the end of ME2, you'd think eventually the IM would reveal some malevolent intention towards all non-humans; and it you destroy the base, it seems clear by the end of ME2 that Cerberus will after you in the next game. That's it for that, but some things from ME2 I'd like to see pay off big in ME3 would be: -If you preserve the intel from Kasumi's dead boyfriend it gives you an advantage against the Reapers. -If you save the Collector Base for the IM, you actually gain insight into the Reapers and IM doesn't just use it to be a jerk. -If you have a love interest in ME2 that you still have after the final mission, in ME3 you have options for marriage, or having a baby. Then, since ME is all about the dramatic, maybe have an option where your partner is injured in attack and loses the baby. Oh, man killing Reapers would be sweet after they do that to you. And also a pregnant Jack would be even more hilariously agressive. -It would maybe be nice (and even a bit edgy) to have a game where either way, there was a tragic ending. This would maybe require a nuanced paragon path. But discovering that the way to get the No One Left Behind trophy was simply to pick the right person and have them loyal... -That leads me to this: Apparently, if you don't buy the various ship upgrades then you lose people. But to me it didn't even occur to not get those upgrades. Every other game I've played usually prompts you to upgrade at every level or when you can afford upgrades. Maybe make the everyone survives achievment harder to get but stil doable on normal difficulty. *** The things I want to see in ME3 are: -More Loot! Mainly unique armor pieces. I liked the universal nature of upgrades in ME2, but missed that glorious feeling like I got when I found a Colossus or Krogan Battlemaster armor in ME1. There doesn't need to be tons of items, just a couple that might make me pause and say, "Oh, wow!" -Custom Paint Job for the Normandy SR-2. My paragon character essentially told the Illusive Man to shove it at the end of ME2, so it feels odd that he might be cruising around the galaxy still in a ship emblazoned with the Cerberus logo. It also seems that having the Cerberus logo on the Normandy might hurt Shepard in his attempt to rally non-earthlings to his cause. I'd like the opportunity to do to the Normandy, what I was able to do to armor in ME2; sort through some pre-determined colors and patterns to make my character unique and visually striking. -The ability to sell mined resources. I mined like crazy in ME2, and ended up with hundreds of thousands of units of unused resources by the end of the game. I mined so much that I couldn't afford all of the weapons/armor upgrades. What I would like would be the ability to take those minerals and ores to a planet like Illium and sell them on the galactic market, or to brokers/business owners of varying repute. They could even make the price fluctuate like in reality. -Maybe allow Urz to board the Normandy? That feisty little varren was loyal as all get out and earned me a decent chunk of credits. I wouldn't mind having it (he/she?) come along as a companion as I save the galaxy. Other than that I thought ME2 was a near perfect game and wouldn't change a thing.*** I’d have to agree with all the things mentioned in the post above mine, save for the armor and weapon upgrades systems. I personally preferred the research upgrades in ME2 as opposed to the endless masses of ammo types, armors, etc., that just clogged up my inventory space in the first title. Maybe there could be some unique armor and weapon discoveries strewn throughout the game, like the weapon selection inside the dormant Collecter ship halfway through ME2 and upgrades found at terminals, instead of having nearly everything at kiosks on trade worlds and the Citadel that require purchase. Now here’s what else I think should be added: '-PETS': Again like the post before, what if there was a pet option added for support actions? No no, not like those pathetic fish who die every 5 minutes or the useless space hamster in the Crow’s Nest (Commander’s Quarters). Any of the indigenous creatures in the galaxy, from Varren to Pyjaks (baby Thresher Maw?), even the fiery Klixen on Tachunka could be implemented not as squad members, but as brief minions like an engineer’s Combat Drone, each with their own special abilities. Naming could be optional, too, as Tali’Zorah sometimes addresses her drone by name. This may take away from the gravity of the impending Reaper invasion, and even portray a little of Dragon Age (i.e. the Dog), but it would be an interesting perspective of not only protecting all sentient life in the Milky Way, but also the lesser beings that inhabit its systems by befriending and employing one. Imagine a pyjak riding on your shoulder as you visit the Citadel. I’d name him Abu. X3 '-SPACE COMBAT': Before anyone starts beating me over the head with a Hanar, just hear this out. After watching the fight between the Alliance fleet and Sovereign in ME, and Joker’s piloting out of the Omega 4 Relay and the subsequent ship graveyard in ME2, I believe it’s time that players got to take control of the Normandy directly. ME2 gave us a little more control over the Normandy when going between systems and planets, but it was far too reminiscent of the simple reticle from the previous title. Give us possible engagements with some enemy forces, be they Collectors, rogue Geth (despite the players’ decisions in Legion’s Loyalty mission), or whatever the Reapers throw out. Let us get behind the guns and blow frigates and dreadnoughts into oblivion as we traverse the galaxy enlisting aid from other species. It would have to be tactical, though, as the Normandy isn’t so much a direct fighter as it is a rogue that cuts in with fast stabs, and its best features revolve around its stealth and speed. While I can’t name any games that really work well for this type of combat, I’m certain others can generate good examples. '-MATCHING ARMOR SETS': While the different layers of armor presented in ME2 followed a central color scheme of the players choice, only a few actually functioned in conjunction with the others. A couple of DLC sets came as such, like the Blood Dragon Armor, Terminus Assault Armor, Collector Armor, etc., but they’re style is unchangeable in color and customization. Greaves, gloves, pauldrons, helmets, and chest pieces could have collective functionality like the Kestrel Armor, while adding in something like an extra bonus power or greater boost to shields, armor, health, etc., when equipped together. This would make the player work on balancing between superior upgrades, Paragon/Renegade emphasis, cosmetic appearance, and/or specific specs dependent on their class selection. '-TEAMMATE ARMOR': Despite what I said earlier about the plethora of equipment found in ME, changing up the team's armor would be nifty to have back, instead of just having an additional optional outfit after a loyalty mission or DLC, and only researched upgrades do them any good. As a matter of fact, what if doing certain things in certain missions allowed for specific upgrades for particular teammates? I won't speculate, as this is just for "what we want to see" sake, but bringing back something similar to ME's armor system for Shepard's squad would, I think, prove to benefit better for the player as opposed to having set visual outfits that are subliminally upgraded via research. Obviously, it wouldn't be as tacky as ME's armor sets, but it would give players the chance to alter the other characters' stats, possibly giving them an edge, and still include a different look to each individual character's style. I mean, can anyone say the Colossus armor wasn't cool looking? Gives Tali'Zorah a kind of black widow look. Plus, if Jack is back (heh heh), then who would really want to take away her suspender-esque top style, rather than give her other options to work with. Wow, this is starting to sound less like ME and more like Barbie. XP Also, I too wish to see Tali's face, or any Quarians for that matter, just to get an idea. I think Bioware and EA owe its fans that much.--Kentasko 00:52, February 10, 2011 (UTC) And here is my wish list: 1: Separate looks from Stats on armor customization: I hated how the first game forced you to wear 1 specific armor that was not customizable, on most RPGs you often mixed whatever boots/gloves/pants/chest/helmt you found to get that badass look you wanted, or those great stats you desired to make your character a powerhouse. ME1 had the flaw that whenever you equiped an armor, that's it, it covers your entire body, no room to customize anything at all on the looks, however it did allowed to install upgrades on it to modify it's stats. then along came ME2, and did something awesome, it scraped the heavy/light/medium armor system and now ALL armor looks awesome (as oposed to ME1 where only heavy armor looks good, medium looks like crap, and light looks like a spandex suit pulled out of "Power Rangers") It allowed you to customize the paint, the material, and even add patterns on it, but it had another flaw. Very often I'd find a piece that yielded a very nice bonus, but looked like crap, thus I rejected it in favor of another piece with inferior status but a FAR better look. SOLUTION: on ME3, separate both aspects of armor customization. Allow shepard to buy diferent pieces for his/her armor such as gloves boots shoulders chest legs helmet with diferent apereances each so that your armor looks unique, being capable of customizing the colors too, and separatedly, allow shepard to buy "modules" to install to each of these pieces to determine the stats. Thus you can have the badass apereance you want, and the stats you desire, without making any sacrifices either aesthetic or not. 2: Option to toogle the helmet on and off,I loved that on ME1, because it made the game more realistic, as a soldier I'd keep my helmet on while deployed in a mission, and disable it whenever I was in a town. I know copying from other games is bad but if the helmet was able to come on/off like the helmets of Dead Space 2 do, it would be awesome, specially if you can controll WHEN it happens with a specific key. 3:Remove the Zombie walk: I agree with the OP; on ME2 shepard runs well enough, but whenever shepard walks........ it looks plain stupid, specially a female shepard with the black dress from kasumi. I loved that dress, it looks AWESOME, but I never ever wore it again after that mission because of how stupid my shep looks when walking with it. She walks like she has a stick up her ass. And not in a metaphorical way. Also if they could add some decent dance moves that would be trippy. On ME1 Shep dances like a Robot, on ME2 shep dances like an idiot. 4: MORE CUSTOMIZATION: ME2 allowed us to customize shep's armor and casual clothes. To me that's a good step in the right direction but not enough. Allow us to custmize more,like the uniforms, hell, I'd take it a notch above and wish we could customize the uniforms of the crew in the ship, as well as the ship itself. 5: MORE INTERACTION: on ME1 you had a state-of-the-art ship full of a nice crew, and yet the interactions were minimal. 1 coversation with addams, 1 with pressley, 1 with chakwas, and a couple with joker, and that's it. The rest of the crew is just background. ME2 fixed this a bit with richer interaction with the crew such as the 2 engineers below deck, the cook, chakwas, and random conversations between the crewmates, but further interactions would be gladly welcome. This is a crew that will risk their lives for me, they will go wherever I go, do whatever I tell them to, it'd be nice to be able to talk more with them, and interact with them a lot more. Or better yet, have them have a larger role int he story than just background noise. (example: Shepard is standing trial for all his/her actions, just as the oficers are hammering him/her, 1 by 1 each of the crewmates defends their captain with all their hearts) 6: KISS: Let's face it, fox screwed up badly, and in the end it was bioware who had to take all the fallout for their royal-class incompetence as a news network. The "romance cutscene" in Jade Empire was a simple kiss between you and your partner, but if it was a same-sex scene, it fated to black before the actual kiss. Then along came ME1, who boldly and bravely subverted this, in the Romance climax, the cutscene showed intence kissing, followed by very brief flashes of implied sex. Then all the crap hits the fan, and next thing we know, the next romance cutscene in a bioware game was just completely stupid, since Dragon Age had the infamous "Underwear dance" wich is you+your partner in underwear just huggin and nothing more. It looked awekard and stuupid, and just as I thought it couldn't get worst, it did. ME2 had THE WORST romance cutscenes, we never get to see a kiss or anything at all on tali's. We get a very clished hugging on the engine room with miranda in wich she only flashes her glorious pair of........... lignerie. We get a small amount of hugging by 2 fully clothed adults in a bed on jack's. Even less on jacob's and almost nothing on garrus'. The worst of them was Liara's as we don't even get to see a kiss or anything whatsoever. the only one semi-good was Thane's. Thank god they came to their sences on Dragon Age 2, and actually showed full kisses on the romance cutscene regardless of your sex, or the sex of your partner, plus the cutscene feels apropriate, shows only what it must, and was overall nicely well done. My hopes for ME3 is that they let us see a KISS between sheppard and his/her partner, and not just once in the damn game, several times, at least 2 or 3 (Again like on Dragon Age 2). Wich leads us to........ 7: No restrictions on romance. Let's get it out of the way I HATE Mark Meer, His voice is just horrible (if any of you like him, that's your opinion, mine is that he sucks andis an epic fail of an actor) Also Jennifer Hale is THE goddess of voice-acting, so it's no surprise that I never ever play ME as a male shep, exclusively female, thus I feel very frustrated that the romance options are so divided, I loved what they did on Dragon Age 2, wich is all 4 romanceable NPCs are romanceable by both genders and my hope is that they go that route on ME3. Hell allow my fem shep to romance tali (PLEASE I BEG THEE) or jack, or ashley, hell even miranda, gender should be a cosmetical choise only, with some flavor text on it, I shound't have to miss content I wanna see just because I lean towards one side. 8: Council: because it must be said, if you let the council live, at some point in ME3 there HAS to be a moment where the council is under attack again, the turian council calls shepard and says "Shepard help us, the reapers are attacking us" and have a renegade response by shep that says "Ohh yes (*air quotes*) Reapers (*air quotes*)" and disconect the call. if that is not present on ME3, I'll be VERY VERY disapointed. Shakduhn 05:37, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with all your points except one: number 7. My least favorite part of DA2 was having people I had shown no interest in start hitting on me. The only way I would agree to that being included, the ONLY way, would be if Shepard had to initiate all romances. And it would have to be a separate dialogue option than the others, 'cause I'm tired of choosing Paragon options with people and them thinking "Oh, Shepard's being real nice to me, he must want to have sex!". Not cool, dude. Not cool. --CommanderCousland 00:32, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I agree wholeheartedly with the last statement of Shakduhn. That and a paragon choice, the most epic "I told you so" in the history of entertainment before bringning in the cavalry. Anyways, heres my wishlist: 1. As many have already pointed out, I wish for more modification for armor and the Normandy. Something of a crossover between the ME1 and ME2 versions, where you can add upgrades to the different pieces of armor and choose the goodlooking pieces with the best upgrades, instead of it being decided by Bioware. For the Normandy, just some simple tools to customize the looks, purely cosmetic. 2. A crossover system between the overheat system and thermal clips. My version goes like this; you fire your gun until it overheats, and have the option of waiting it out like in ME1, or, ejecting the thermal clip and have a cooled down weapon ready for more. 3. Less mining, and the option of selling and buying minerals on various markeds. For example on Omega, the Citadel and on Illium. They could also add an economic system, where overflow of one mineral causes the prices to drop, too little, the prices goes up, and the rarer and more scarce minerals are more valuable. 4. More interaction and dialogues among the crew and team members. Dialogues became scarce in the second half of ME2. And seriously, the "CALIBRATIONS" bit with Garrus drove me nuts, I want to talk to him more! Him and Shepard are bro's! Unless you play as a female, of course. 5. Space combat with the Normandy. Need I say more? --- So....my list is rather large. Bare with me. 1. All living squad members are recruitable, BUT Tali & Garrus are already with you at the start of the game. Those two are the only ones of the previous squad that didn't ditch Shepard, one way or another. Yes others had their duties, blah blah blah but really no one else was willing to drop everything or risk everything to help Shepard. However, now that more info about ME3 has been released, it has confirmed that Kaidan/Ashley, Garrus, Liara and the Sanders guy will be in the starting line up. I still want Tali and Garrus (and your ME2 LI, if they weren't Ash/Kaidan, as those two have unresolved issues w/Shep) to jump aboard with no questions asked. 2. An epic bitch fight between ME1 love interest and ME2 love interest. Ashley vs. Tali would be interesting since Ashley is xenophobic. Jacob vs. Kaiden, eh. Jacob is another Kaiden so no big deal there. Kaiden didn't have a problem with aliens but I do think he'd have issues with Shepard being with an alien. Liara was pretty forgiving in LotSB and there seemed to be something there w/Ferron. 3. Real consequences for cheating -- such as having to pick between love interests and the loser not helping Shepard or the loser even dying at some point because of this choice. 4. Conrad Verner to have his moment. Yes, we all wanted to shoot him in the face repeatedly, but wouldn't it be awesome for him to have one redeeming moment that helps out Shepard and then dying heroically? 5. Sidonis having a redeeming moment. He says he'll pay back Garrus somehow, well how about stepping in front of the line of fire for Shepard or Garrus? That could go two ways; first if Shepard romanced Garrus, Sidonis would take a fatal hit for Shepard. Or if Garrus was not romanced, Sidonis takes a fatal hit for Garrus. 6. Crane kicking the Turian concil member in the face after proving once and for all that the Reapers are real and have come to bend us over. 7. Some kind of resolution for the Quarians and Geth. Either the Quarians defeat the Geth, which I would be fine with considering we spent all of ME1 killing them…I couldn't see past them as a threat to all organics, or they come to some kind of truce or mutually beneficial relationship. Or, if you go that route, the Geth slaughter the Quarians. 8. The Quarians retake Rannoch, their homeworld, or are able to colonize another planet. 9. Mordin creates some kind of chemical/beneficial virus/whatever to help the Quarians adapt and not have to wear their suits. I better get to see Tali's face AND it better not be dependent on being male and romancing her. Tali is abundantly clear to male and female Sheps that she trusts them (enough to link suit environments). 10. A cure for Thane! Whether it be the Hanar found a cure in between ME2 and ME3 or Mordin/Miranda/someone reverse-engineer's Shep's upgrades, beneficial virus, ect. 11. Some kind of issue with dark energy (a la Haestrom, where Tali was recruited in ME2), probably having to do with the Reapers. Perhaps the Protheans? 12. Female aliens. Asari don't count. 13. Joker is romanceable or EDI is downloaded into a body. :D 14. What is the awful thing in Kasumi's greybox and did I make a mistake keeping it? If it gets out will it hinder Shepard's abilities to recruit alien allies? 15. No kids, no marriage. If anything Shepard and love interest go off on their next adventure, partners and lovers. 16. The sense of a real relationship with love interests -- not just, 'oh hey, we're about to die wanna do it?' That implies no romantic relationship is necessary and commitment is up in the air. 17. Fem!Shep has her own animations! Bioware, if you bother to make a female PC then make her female -- don't be lazy and slap male animations on her and then give her a dress. 18. Some kind of resolution with Cerberus. Either Shepard kills the Illusive Man (TIM), TIM is a Reaper downloaded into a body with a ton of cybernetics, TIM decides to work with Shepard to preserve humanity (one can dream), Miranda (who now has perspective) takes over, ect. 19. ME1/Dragon Age 2 sex scenes. Who cares if Fox News throws a hissy fit? Any press is good press. 20. Earth is either taken care of right away to clear the board to have a space battle w/the Reapers in unknown/uncharted areas or Earth is the final battle place. Again, with the new info about ME3 we'll see how this one works out. 21. I want Blasto. Enough said. --Rilan 06:49, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I like the second part of idea 13. By the way I like them all from 1-21. My only wish above the mentioned ones, to have Seth Macfarlane in the cast. I'd drop my jaw... (Sorry, I don't know how to link my name...) Aronkaaa 2011. April 12. I want just two things: closure and consequences. --Blindman25 23:35, April 12, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? I agree with the comment on ally armors. I would actually like to see something like DA2's system, in which you purchased small upgrades to a person's armor, and it would change the appearance of their armor. Also, the upgrade for being in a relationship would be cool too. But you should be able to pick the specific armors. Also, I'd like to see an Indoctrination mechanic. With all the time Shepard will spend around the Reapers, you have to think that he might start hearing a few voices... 1 - Sure. Its not much better on the console, but for a PC? Thats actually kinda sad. 2 - I agree. It was unique, and as a devoted shooter player, I can't exactly bash magazine mechanics, because i'm required to adapt to them more often than not, but I would enjoy bringing back the overheating thing. Nonetheless, because you can't exactly reverse canon, I agree that you should be able to keep using a single clip until it overheats. 3-5 - I have no real opinion here. 6 - I absolutely hated mining, and i'm glad its not returning. As for credits, i'm glad i'm not the only one to realise that they were bloody near impossible to acquire (where as in the original Mass Effect, there was an actual economy where you couldn't always get what you want when you wanted it, but you could usually get it eventually, and if you waited too long it was gone). I honestly don't know how people who didn't import a level 56 profile with the Rich achievement, like me, could afford anything. 7 - This was honestly my biggest problem with the second Mass Effect. However, I fail to see the point behind replacing ammo mods for ammo powers, seeing as how I pretty much always use Tungsten Rounds, and I tended to make a baseline set of equipment for the original Mass Effect that emphasized my shock-trooper tank style (i.e., Heavy Armour, K-Barrier Upgrades, and Inferno Ammo on my Assault Rifle or making a Railgun of my sniper rifle. On that note, I miss the ability to do radical things with your weapons, such as turning your assault rifle into a heatless machinegun or your sniperifle into a railgun. Still need to experiment with turning my Pistol into a handcannon, and maybe i'll find something for shotguns. I wonder how the aforementioned assault rifle would fare with explosive rounds?). Anyway, I hope the Mass Effect 3 system makes some sort of compromise. I imagine a system where you can modify several parts of your weapon to your taste, and various ammunition mods will have to be acquired and field-loaded (ala reloading the actual magazine in some external format instead of pushing a few digital buttons). 8 - Not exactly my thing, but I can't really argue with the ability to spontaneously going around killing things, blowing up other things, killing OR executing even more things, and saving the day, ONCE AGAIN. 9 - Haven't noticed this, but then again, i'm the guy who WANTS to walk in a game but CAN'T because i'm an impatiant SoB. 10 - Yes. FxxxING YES. I was actually pretty annoyed that they had her glomp you and didn't even show her face. :--FoxtrotZero 03:19, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ------------------------------------------ the amunition thing is a great idea. Some people like the thermal clip limitation, others like overheating. They should make it either or, weapons are customizable again right? Design your weapon to where it cools down itself or uses thermal clips! It that simple, and they wouldn’t even have to try to explain switching it back that way, they could say that recent advances in technology allows cool down reliant weaponry to compete with replaceable thermal clips. One other thing they should do is bring back the old conversation wheel, but there is already a forum on that so yeah. ------------------------------------------ I personally would like to see is more people that you can kill if they annoy you. ME1 you shot fist in the eye, capped that Asari scientist on Virmire, completely wrecked Wrex's day...basically, if someone made Shep mad he/she wasn't alive much longer. ME2...that asari scientist is back and you can't even shoot her?! I am not talking a GTA IV level of freedom to kill, but I am talking about more characters who you have the opportunity to kill in scripted ways. And I def want to see both reporters (Wong and Al-Jilahni) back...and can we finally kill the latter? how many times must we punch her before Shep just says the hell with it and shoots her in the face? --User:BurkenationBurkenation 18:03, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- No bugs on release day. That's what I'd like to see. It's a wish too, but I'd love to see Bioware dump the Unreal Engine 3 and go with something nicer and less prone to bugging the crap out. Wrapping up of loose ends: Who is Armistan Banes and why is he dead? What was in Kasumi's greybox? Where did the Reapers come from? Who is Liara's father? Where is Rana Thanoptis? Will Khalisah al-Jilani be back (please god no I don't think I can not punch her this time)? Will Emily Wong finally get her exclusive interview with Shepard? I always hate it when a series ends and there's still unresolved questions. ROARING RAMPAGE OF REVENGE AGAINST CERBERUS for us Paragons. Renegades can...do something else. More interaction with NPCs, and more variety of NPCs. Including female aliens. We all want to know what female turians look like. I loved all those little random conversations you could overhear in different places in ME1. Space combat, good amount of. More dynamic spawns. Being able to memorise spawning points and pathing makes replaying a mission pathetically easy. More interaction with crewmembers. Make the Normandy look a bit lived-in, have some newspapers sitting around, or maybe some people are chatting at the water cooler. Maybe there is gossip. What I am saying is more realistic dialogue pls. Back to the unlimited-ability-to-get-credits system of ME1. And maybe add some differences in areas, e.g. stuff doesn't sell so well on Omega, but you have a better chance of getting rare/unique items from them, etc. ELEVATOR CONVERSATIONS, lots of. I LOVED the elevator conversations. (Especially the whole 'who would win in a fight between you and Shepard' thing going on with Wrex.) Please bring the elevators back! More interaction with squadmates on missions (and please make sure you've got lines recorded for all of them this time - on Virmire in ME1 if you take certain squadmates to Sovereign's hologram, they have no lines, which is terrible). Seeing some old faces. Lorik Qui'in, Kirrahe, Lilihierax (come on, we all loved him, even if he sounded like a stereotypical Italian gangster), Jeong, Lizbeth, the list goes on - where are they now? Are they alive? (Can we talk to them?) More interaction with LI. Especially dialogue. Proper dialogue with Zaeed and Kasumi. Conrad Verner saves the day, and gets himself killed really stupidly. I'm terrible, I know, but he's got to be the most annoying NPC I've ever dealt with in a game, and I've played World of Warcraft. Pretty please to be meeting families of the team, yes? (Besides Kolyat anyway - which I would love to see him sort out his problems.) If there are going to be throwaway characters, don't make them likeable like Jenkins and Nihlus. I thought I had messed up the game somehow when Jenkins died. I really do want to see Ashley get over her xenophobia. I'm not talking kissing turians or anything like that, but at least not being all 'but they're not human so we can't trust them'. Yeah, I have a lot of wishful thinking to do... -- 12:15, June 28, 2011 (UTC) An secondary mission, where Shepard could find a reaper data base about the previously destroyed races. And a few codex entries about some of them. Would be awesome. Áronkaaa So far I'm liking what i see in the previews particularly different classes having different melees but i want them to take this further and change cutscenes (or at least the more action oreintated ones) and dialouge to suit your class it amazed me how many assignments involved biotic terrorists or the like and not being able to relate to them as a biotic in the original mass effect but want is to see is a scene like the one after the human reaper fight with shepeard getting out a different way depending on class like a soldier using fast reflexes to avoid falling debris while an adept would deflect it with biotics and a vangaurd would do a bit of both 09:59, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ------------------------------------------ What I would like; 1) A return to the more open world feel that the mission system in ME2 lost. That includes the ability to use the Normandy's airlock. 2) Both a Hannar and Elcor team member. 3) More different armours, including the ability to equip team members how you want. Alternative costumes should also be more substantial then just a change in colour. Grunt should have had some Clan Urdnot armour, while Gaurus should have got the same armour he had in MS1 as a mark of his allegiance with Shepard. 4) The British sniper being a squad member, and the ability to get any former team mate. 5) No more fuel buying or probe launching! 6) Optional opportunities to make big money in fun ways, like side quests. The player needs to be able to get all they need without trivial boring activities. 09:42, July 19, 2011 (UTC) One thing I think everyone needs to remember is that HAPPY story-telling doesn't always make GOOD story-telling. For example, Thane is a great character, and I would love to see his illness cured, but I think the story would be far more powerful and emotionally involving if Thane died during Mass Effect 3. As for seeing Tali's face, I would like to see it too... but I'm not sure it's a good idea. After all, part of the appeal/tragedy of her character (particularly in a romance) is that the suit is a barrier for physical love, so it tests the strength of platonic love. Furthermore, if they do show her face, some people will be disappointed. By not seeing it, we've constructed an image in our minds. If Bioware shows her face, it could ruin that mental image of her. I think a good compromise would be for Tali to remove her helmet for Shepard, but we only see the back of her head, leaving that little bit of mystery for us, but also giving us a sense of resolution. Fat Barry 23:43, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ------ I'd like... to see the Raloi, have the yahg break through the asari-turian blockade, have the vorcha be tougher and smarter, a newer race that's basically a darker version of turians, husked versions of the extinct ancient species, and of course, Kal'Reegar or a Collector as a squadmate. Krone8 00:57, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- I would like them to bring maps back. I never cared for the compass thing in ME2.Ser Derek of Highever 21:46, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- @Fat Barry - Concerning Tali's face. But doesnt the idea of Shepard knowing something that the player doesnt know kind of ruin the illusion that YOU are Sheaprd and you control the journey? i know their are a few fans who do not want to see her face, but if Bioware makes it optional will they be satisfied. No one is forcing you to see her then. Besides, for all your claims the realationshgip is based on plationic love the entire romance subplot is leading to physical sex. There really isnt much building of a platonic realationship, which i will admit is unfortunate. But its the same for every LI, "cant talk now Shepard, but will have sex soon so that will make up for saying so little to each other". She even says it could be a safer, platonic relationship but wants the physical side as well. Which personally i find to enchance the plantonic side of love rather then dimish it or defile it, but such things are your own choice and no one elses. But im going on too long about a simple point: Shepard has seen Tali's face, so we should as we are Shepard. We dictate the Commanders actions and view the galaxy from their eyes, so why not in this regard?-- 15:27, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- I would like to go back to ME's planet exploration, where you landed in a vehicle and explored. I would also like the Hammerhead to be replaced with something more Mako like. I hated the Hammerhead. I would also like a lot more random missions that don't have to do with the story. Not enough of those were in ME2, liked that there were plenty in ME. I would also like to have the option to see Tali's face. It is the last game in the series so I want Bioware to just give it to us. Make us have to find it if necessary, like a photo thats hidden somewhere. I just want to see her face. I would like more customization, but it seems like we will be getting that from what has been released. It has been stated that there will be gun attachments and stuff which is cool. Last thing, I want something more like in ME where you looked around and found stuff instead of resources and credits only. I know this would mean going back to an inventory like in ME but I liked it better than the system used in ME2. 04:07, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- 1. Improved ammo system: Like some members mentioned before, a combination of thermal clips and over heating. thermal clips should cool down when not firing. For example if a clip has 30 "rounds" in it and you fire 22 rounds, then the clip should slowly cool down when u are not firing the weapon. 2. More class balancing: I feel that the classes are not well balanced. Adepts were way too powerful in ME (I could spam biotics to incapacitate so many enemies that I hardly got shot or died in combat, even on insanity), and a bit too nerfed in ME2. The classes should be a bit more balanced and even more diverse. 3. Class specific dialogue and cut scenes: I am sure Shepard's views and actions will be different depending on his/her class. Currently Shepard acts like a soldier, and is never seen using bitoics or tech powers in cut scenes. I would like to see my biotic Shepard being complemented as being an incredible biotic, and seeing him use his biotics in cut scenes. 4. Alien females and kids: Yes, I want to see what female batarians, turians, salarians, elcor, volus and krogan look like. And I hope bioware is creative here and dont just make all the females look exactly like the male version with breasts. Would also like to see children of all species, because so far there have been none and it feels too unrealistic in that aspect. 5. Tali's face: Considering she and Shepard are so close, regardless of whether Shepard romanced her or not, it would only be appropriate for all of us to see her face. 6. Space Combat: I want to melt a few Reapers using the Thanix Cannon. There should be more options to upgrade the Normandy, and the more you upgrade it, the easier it becomes to liquefy those Reapers. 7. Improved Vehicle + Vehicle Combat: Firstly, make a good vehicle. The Mako was a pain to drive, but I loved how it could take and dish out some nasty punishment. The Hammerhead was the very opposite. I thought it handled well and was fun to move around with because of its 3 dimensional control, but the thing was made of softened butter. I want the Hammerhead back, but with the Mako's shields, main gun and machine gun. There should also be more enemy vehicles that we can face in fast paced combat. 8. Squadmate interaction and Romance: I find it very unusual that the squadmates who fight together and keep each other safe don't even interact with each other when not on a mission. It would be great to see them all moving around more and interacting with each other. And maybe there should be an option of hooking them up with each other if they have feelings for one another (like Kasumi had for Jacob) 9. Geth and allies: Would love to see a huge Geth fleet unexpectedly coming to the rescue and turning the tide of a battle. It would be even more awesome to see Geth and Quarians fight side by side against a universal threat, the Reapers. The rachni should also appear as allies if their queen was spared in ME. 10. Simultaneous Reaper attack: If the Reapers are gonna attack with the element of surprise on their side, then Earth shouldnt be the only victim of the attack. I think it would be pretty reasonable to assume they would attack many home worlds, in an effort to inflict maximum damage and prevent the species from uniting immediately. I would like to see Shep go to the other species home worlds not just to beg for help but to help them out. 11. Reapers feel pain and fear: The Reapers are the most despicable species known. It would be good to know that they experience a lot of pain and fear, as I kill them because after all they have done to organics, it would be sad if they just "die". I would love to hear Harbinger beg for its life and then scream in pain as I tear it apart. But ofcourse, this is unlikely. 12. Reaper origins: As much as I like the mystery behind the Reapers I would like to know how they originated. Maybe they are like the geth, created by a sentient race and they wiped out their creators? 13: Option to kill some annoying characters: I like hard hitting weapons. I like inferno ammo. I hate the Illusive Man, Aria T'Loak and Khalisa al-Jilani. So I hope I get to put inferno ammo in the aforementioned hard-hitting weapons and blast the characters I hate with it. 14: A more dynamic world: The Mass Effect universe is incredible, but I think it can be further improved. There should be more random conversations between NPCs, Shepard should interact more with NPCs and especially crew members. 15: No loose ends. Nothing frustrates more than a series ending with some things unfinished, not explained or not making sense. I hope I feel a sense of completion when ME3 finishes. --RS Kossery 08:51, October 14, 2011 (UTC) RS Kossery, I believe I have heard something similar to #9 straight from the source, but I don't know where. I think that if Harbinger ever begged for his life that I would suddenly lose all respect and thing he is a huge pussy. Reapers are supposed to be hated, but they do command respect and if that happened it would all be tossed out the window. Learning the origins of the Reapers would be great to have included. I would also love to kill all those annoying characters, although I would like it if Aria stayed alive and possibly helped me. She is the only Asari I like, all the other Asari are annoying. 22:21, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :The Reapers feeling fear is a long shot, since they are synthetics, but then again, most bullies are cowards so I would like to see how the Reapers feel when its them getting wiped out. Well I think Aria is cool, but I hate her "I am the boss of bosses" attitude and would love to teach her some respect. But I agree that asari are boring. They are almost like hot blue human girls that dont age. I like all the other alien races they created, but I thought asari were too cliche--RS Kossery 08:24, October 17, 2011 (UTC) My list is rather long so I apologize, however each item can be generally summarized by the Capitalized word(s) preceeding the description. 1) COMEDY - An epic "I TOLD YOU SO!!!!!!!" moment where the Citadel Council somehow contacts Shepard aboard the Normandy and is like "OH MY GOSH!!! THE REAPERS!!! OH NO!!!!" and Shepard just looks at them and says "I told you." I am not saying do that and then hang up on them (that's just mean!) but I am saying you tell them "I told you!" and then ride in and save their sorry hides. 2) CONSEQUENCES - If you are on bad terms with a race, that race refuses to aid the human cause in Mass Effect 3. for instance: Killing Wrex and Wreav being the clan leader would mean the Krogan (being upset over the destruction of the Genophage cure) would refuse to help Shepard. 3) SATISFACTION - I have wanted to punch Udina in the face as hard as I possibly could since he said, "SETTLE DOWN COMMANDER! You've already done enough to jeopardize your candidacy for the Spectres" 4) CLOSURE - Each Mass Effect game so far has ended with a cliffhanger of sorts (Shepard storming off to prepare for the reaper invasion; Shepard (Or, if Shepard dies, Joker) being handed intel on Harbinger). If this is the last game that will feature Shepard as the Protagonist, I want real closure, whether it's Shepard being fully reinstated and given a promotion to a seat on the Aliance's Senior Council, Shepard and his/her love interest riding off into the sunset in retirement -- whatever. I'd like to know that Shepard's story is over. 5) UNLIKELY HEROES - It's obvious that after pestering Shepard (Mass Effect 1) and pretending to be a member of Shepards Team but getting potentially shot in the foot, Conrad appears useless. BUT! He has a chance to be an epic hero. Imagine: The Reapers are coming, the galaxy looks doomed, but here comes Conrad Verner out of NOWHERE, he kills a bunch of Husks before dying heroically, but not before allowing Shepard to escape. I don't really "want" Conrad to die, but since he probably will, I want it to be something like Sgt. Johnson from Halo! Where he dies in some spectacular fashion and it really bugs Shepard a lot.. (Guilty Spark 343 shooting Johnson with the Spartan Laser was...epic). 6) CERBERUS' REDEMPTION - With The Illusive Man likely indoctrinated, and in serious need of bullet-to-the-brain-therapy, I'd like Miranda to be the one that kills him. After, she becomes the Illusive Woman, and devotes Cerberus' resources to Shepard's cause. 7) MORE SCRIPTED INTERRUPTS - In Mass Effect 1 you could kill quite a few bothersome characters (Fist, Rana Thonopolis (sp), the Cerberus Scientists that brought the Thorian Creepers off Feros, Corporal Toombs, Major Kyle, etc; In Mass Effect 2, this was severely limited: you could push that Merc to his untimely death, and sure killing Zaeed as punishment for his selfishness was OK and all, but giving Rana a third chance is foolish (or is it???). The interrupt system was great, but it felt like there weren't enough of them. --Burkenation 06:31, November 27, 2011 (UTC) lambo225: 1.) I want more geth that don't attack you and want to join you. 2.) More armour and weapons like E.G Quarian armour,Turian armour ext. I wan't the death mask to stay on though. 3.) More recruits some more quarians and turians. 4.) More planets to go on E.g If a mission ore side mission is on a planet you can back and like find people who want to join your crew. 5.) Finnaly. MORE WEAPONS and have atachments and coluors.